On the sails of fate
by Lady Merlin
Summary: ok, cheesy name, but hey. I wrote this in thanks to AnaJack shippers. read inside. K for saftey. Jack and Ana, when they first met as children...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first open AnaJack story. I hope y'all like it. Any ideas would be appreciated, coz I only have it planned to the maybe 10th chapter. Yeah. Anyhow, this story is dedicated to all the AnaJack shippers, who helped me recover from my first ever writers block. Yeah. I'm sure you all remember it. It's horrible, to those who haven't had it before. Gawd. I felt dead. Anyhow, I own no one, even though Jack is highly tempting. :D. ENJOY!

"ANA MARIA! YOUNG LADY, COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" screeched a feminine voice.

Ana Maria, young lady child of the Governor of a small Jamaican town groaned. She hated this. Her life consisted of nothing but this lord and that duke and all these random people from England who fawned over her body and accent. They praised her copper skin and her full lips, her dark black silken hair, her perfect figure, so wonderful that she didn't need a corset, but none of them noticed her trim muscles, her petite feet, extremely useful for running, and lastly her most intriguing feature. Deep cocoa eyes lined with kohl, soulful, bewitching, so strong was their pull, that anyone who looked into them would fall a thousand miles and fight for the rest of their days to own them.

But her soul. Her soul longed for so such more. It longed for freedom, yes, what few women ever got. She desired to fly, to soar on the wings of a bird, to feel her hair flying behind her. She wanted to wear men's clothes and fight. She wanted to chop her hair off, she wished to be a man. She wished to never marry, to own the world, to tame the sea. Practically, she knew that it was not possible, but her soul dreamed of doing it. In her head she could do anything. She could fly over the highest mountain, and swim in the deepest ocean. She could find treasure beyond all compare, and she would marry a man she loved, she would share a passionate relationship with him, not just one to continue their kind. She had rare dreams.

But she, as usual, was interrupted from her reverie by her governess. Stupid violin, she thought as she went downstairs to rub that dumb string and make screechy noises against a wooden plank…

Well, just a wee little background on Ana. Kind of like a prologue. Next chappie should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chappie 2. have fun and remember, I own no one. :D

"Ana Maria, I have decided that it is time." Said an elderly man. He worn naught but a loincloth and bore several piercing on his body. He had dark copper skin and a clean shaven face. Yeah, his head was as smooth as an egg.

"Aye Father?" Ana replied, her language slipping, due to the nervousness she held when infront of her father on so solemn an occasion. She had been ordered to dress in her best. Her long frilly many layered skirt flowed around her ankles. Her head was imbalanced with the huge headdress she'd been forced to wear. Everything was colourful and bright. Oranges, Reds, Blues, Pinks, Yellows, Greens, Purples, Whites all clashed before her eyes and blinded her, as she finally dared to look her father in the eye.

"Watch your language child. I have decided that it is time for your betrothal." He said, with a tone of finality.

"But papa, I'm only 8!" She cried in dismay.

"No but's child. Suitors shall start arriving tomorrow." Said her father, and clapped his hands, dismissing her. Stopping shuddering sobs, she walked out of the wooden house and leaning on a tree burst into sobs.

Well, another plot confirmator thingy. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, the story begins. I own no one.

Late that night, Ana woke up, her brown eyes glittering with life suppressed. It was time… making her way downstairs in the biggest hose in town, she took out her father's family heirloom, an antique dagger. She looked at the silver handle, and shining blade… Standing infront of a prized mirror, she closed her eyes and with a swift swipe of her dagger, she cut off all her silken black hair. She wiped away the lone tear from her cheek. She also managed to get some clothes from one of the young men in the town. Dressed up, she tied her hair into a ponytail, and she was ready.

She looked through her father's door for the last time, and blew an invisible kiss to him. She walked out her door for the last time, and left her childhood behind…

After an hour of walking, she finally got to the city, which was just as primitive as her village, just bigger. She walked to the end, the sun was rising. Its beautiful rays were glimmering over a blue horizon. With a jolt, Ana realised that it was the ocean she was standing in front of. It's waters were swirling under the pale milky mist. Blue, purple, violet, deep blue. She closed her eyes and could see it imprinted into her eyes. It was nothing like she had ever imagined. It was much much more.

Lost in her reverie, she failed to notice a short boy, waving a hand in front of her face. "helllooooooooooooo!" he asked. pokepoke he poked her. Getting annoyed because she still had no reaction, he pushed her… unfortunately, she was too close to the water's edge. SPLASH! She fell into the water. "oops." The boy said, trying to contain his laughter, which stilled as she emerged from the water, glaring.

Ok, I'm really sorry, I know, it songs kinda awkward at the end para, or something. But I tried. I might just rewite it. Tell me if I should… REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie 4. I don't own anyone.

She stood up and walked over to the boy, over whom even she (she was pretty short) towered over. She glared down at him. He opened his mouth, she expected to apologise, but instead, a stream of words came out. "Hi, I'm Jack Sparrows, Captain Jack Sparrows, and don't you dare call me by anything except Captain. Hi, I'm eight years old and I work aboard the Black Pearl, led by the greatest captain in the world and I wanna grow up to be just like him. I also happen to like rum and women even though I'm not allowed near any. What's your name and how old are you? What are you doing here?" he said all in one breath.

Slightly stunned, she remained silent. He seemed the have an extremely vivacious personality. She then grinned and responded. "Heya, I'm A-Alan, and I'm eight too. I don't like rum or women, yet." She said, pausing only twice, firstly making the split second decision to remain a boy and secondly to impress on the importance of YET.

Little did they both know that it was the beginning of a very beautiful, feiry, friendship…

Ok, I hope that was ok. I know it was short, but REVIEW!


End file.
